My Bleeding Heart
by MattsyKun
Summary: Sometimes, when you fight, you find yourself fighting for a reason you don't know is wrong. You fight the wrong enemies, win the wrong battles, and hurt yourself in the process. Sometimes, you have to learn the hard way that what you're doing isn't the best, nor right way of doing things. Sniper/Medic, Sodier/Engineer. Rating will go up...eventually.
1. Chapter 1

This is a TF2 Fanfic. It has a female Sniper OC. It's going to get really deep (Inception levels of deep), and I hope you enjoy it.

I go between Teufort and 2Fort, although I'll try to stick to one the entire story.

* * *

"_Au Revoir, Sniper…"_

Sniper sat up, groaning as she rubbed her head. Her head still throbbed, and the slightest noise made it even worse. She cursed herself for having no control over herself last night.

She peered out of the boarded up window, flinching at the bright light that greeted her. That was why she liked this particular post, known to her teammates as "The Hangover Post". Her fellow REDs knew that whenever she drank, she would snipe from The Hangover Post the next morning because it was dark and quiet. She usually slept the first hour or two of the battle, then do a bit of shooting before she would descend from her secret post.

A BLU Heavy barreled across the bridge of Teufort, killing their Demoman before he had a chance to detonate his sticky bombs. With a sigh she picked up her Sydney Sleeper, poking the tip of the barrel out of the window and gazing through the scope.

Her hands trembled slightly as she blinked owlishly, unable to properly concentrate on her target. With a growl she fired, the Jarate-infused dart sticking the Heavy in the thigh and soaking him in the glorious yellow liquid. The Russian bear began to swing his minigun around, firing wildly in hopes of hitting the Sniper.

She chuckled, firing once more, bringing the Heavy to his death.

Their Pyro rushed across the bridge, pausing to give Sniper a thumbs-up in her nest. She smiled, giving thumbs up in return before retreating into the cool darkness of her nest, curling up on the pile of blankets in the corner. This hangover was sapping all of her energy.

Speaking of sapping…

The Sniper had not seen her enemy, the Spy. Everyone knew that the RED Sniper and the BLU Spy were like the Snake and the Mongoose; fighting to the death, eternal rivals. It was around this time during the battle that the BLU Spy would show up behind her, either wielding his gun or butterfly knife, and swiftly and silently dispatch the female markswoman. It was very rare for her to be caught off-guard, but the Spy seemed to enjoy exploiting her weaknesses and embarrassing her. Female be damned; he would kill her like the rest.

Thankfully, either he didn't know she was up in this particular nest, or he realized she had a hangover and decided it wouldn't be any fun to kill the sluggish Sniper.

She heard a commotion down below, and groaned, picking up her rifle once more. Scout was trying to make it across the bridge, the BLU Intelligence glowing on his back. She yawned, picking off the Soldier that was trying to block his way.

"Victory at last." She muttered with a grin as Scout made a run for it, rushing into their base.

"Or iz eet?"

She froze, her heart pounding in her chest as an animalistic snarl escaped her lips. She recognized that French accent. She dreaded it, even coming from her own teammate, but his voice…just his voice alone sent shivers down her spine and caused her hair to stand on end. She picked up her kukri, her hangover and team forgotten.

It was him.

"Shut up. Get avay from me." She growled. Her brown eyes narrowed to a glare as she slowly turned, her entire body tense as she cautiously watched the BLU Spy.

"You are jumpy, non? I 'ave…never seen you like this, mon cher." Spy chuckled. He pressed himself close to her, and she blanched, trying to pull away. "What iz ze matter? Are you…afraid?"

"N-Nein…! Get out of here, Spy…" she stammered, her buzzed nerves getting the better of her. Had she not been hung over, Spy would have been dead. The BLU smirked, pulling out his butterfly knife and pressing it close to her neck.

"You are afraid… of what will 'appen to you. You know…"

"Spy, get out. You know zhis is my nest. My off-limits nest." She growled, her grip on her kukri tightening. She could hear her teammates cheering down below as the Administrator announced their victory.

Her knife glowed red; she smirked. It was perfect.

"Before you kill me….you should know. Mozzer iz going to die." Spy chuckled. At that, Sniper's eyes widened and a blind rage ran through her.

"Do not talk about my mozher like zhat." She snarled, shoving the kukri into his chest. The BLU Spy's eyes widened a bit and he coughed, blood spurting from his mouth as he died.

"How do you say it…? 'Au Revoir', Spy…" she chuckled, wiping the blood from her knife. The Spy's body crumpled to the ground in an undignified pose, allowing the Sniper to kick the Spy in the butt in a rare display of unprofessionalism.

Deep down, however, a wave of regret and sadness filled her body. She grit her teeth, her hands clenched into fists as she kicked the Spy. The bastard had no right to…

With a growl she gave the Spy one last kick before descending from The Hangover Post.

* * *

RED partied hard, as they did every time they had a successful victory. There was alcohol, poker, and food as RED celebrated.

However, one member was not celebrating.

Sniper yanked open the door to her trusty van, slamming the door behind her. She couldn't hide the tears any longer, allowing them to run down her cheeks. She picked up a piece of paper that had been lying on the counter, sinking onto her small cot.

"_Dear Rainy,_

_How is my favorite daughter doing? I hope everything is all right with your job. I know you do not tell me much of your work, but I hope you enjoy it. From what you told me, it seems fun. Are the boys being nice to you? If they are not, let me know. I will teach them a lesson! _

_I guess I am doing a bit better. The doctor says he still cannot find a donor heart. But today I was able to go outside in the garden! I had not been outside in so long, I forgot what the roses smelt like, or what vibrant colors the tulips had. I wish I could send you some flowers, a little piece of home for you._

_I'm afraid I may not have much time left. The doctor says that if a heart is not found soon, I will no longer be of this world. I know you are doing everything you can to make sure I have the money for the operation, but…I'm afraid I won't make it. I want to see you again, Rainy…I want to hold you in my arms, like I did when you were a small child._

_Please be safe, my love. I wish I could see you again._

_Love, Mother."_

Tears dripped down her face, staining the parchment and making the ink run. She wanted her mother to live; that was why she applied for this job. Her mother could be kept alive as long as she killed on this wretched battlefield.

However, she knew that she was the match that her mother needed.

Her heart could keep her mother alive.

Even though Sniper was a professional with standards, she could be, and was, incredibly selfish. She did not want to die for her mother; instead, she died on the battlefield again and again so her mother could receive the treatment she needed until the perfect heart arrived.

Her hands trembled as she sobbed softly to herself. She didn't want her teammates to see her like this; they did not need to know why the German woman decided to kill BLUs. Sniper crumpled up the letter, tossing it across her van before throwing herself into her pillow, crying.

"I don't vant to die…" she whimpered, her voice muffled yet unheard, "I don't…vant to die…but Mozher…she vill die… vhy…vhy must be zhis be so hard…"

After crying for a good half-hour, Sniper sat up, rubbing her eyes and wiping mucus from her nose.

"Gott….please… I need help..." she whimpered, gazing out of the window of her van.

Unbeknownst to her, a blue ghost was sitting outside her van, listening to her every word. With a smirk he slunk away, only decloaking once he reached his base.

"I shall be your angel, mon ami."

* * *

The next morning, Sniper wasn't at breakfast. It was strange; she usually always came in for at least a cup of coffee, or some of Demoman's omelets. However, she did not arrive until breakfast was over and Soldier and Engineer were washing up the dishes. Soldier looked back at the Sniper, who had bags under her red eyes.

"Mornin', Sniper." The Engineer, a soft-spoken woman by the name of Connie, said gruffly, playfully splashing Soldier with water. Sniper yawned, her hands shaking as she poured herself a cup of coffee into her favourite mug.

"…Mmm."

Soldier raised an eyebrow, washing the last glass and handing it to Engineer. "Is everything alright, private?"

"Ike, drop it." Sniper growled. The Soldier raised an eyebrow, watching as Sniper chugged down her coffee, slamming the mug down as she wiped her mouth. With a groan she stumbled out of the kitchen, leaning against the wall as she made her way back to her room.

"…Does something seem off with her to you, ?" Ike asked. Connie shrugged.

"Best to jus' leave her alone." She said, placing the glass into the dishwasher.

Sniper growled, picking up her Huntsman and Jarate from her room. She felt the urge to kill growing stronger; she _wanted_ to get blood on her hands. It was the only thing that would keep her from breaking down.

She picked up her hat, which she rarely wore, and pulled it down over her eyes. Without another word she made her way to the spawn. Very slowly the rest of her team filtered in, all of them avoiding the German.

"_**Mission begins in 10 seconds!"**_

Sniper notched an arrow to her bow, a sadistic smirk forming on her face.

It was time for the Sniper to go from support to offense.

When the door to spawn slid open, Sniper rushed out, jumping from her regular sniping ledge to the bridge below. Pain shot through her ankles, but she didn't give it a second thought as she stormed the bridge with her team.

"Pyro! Light me up!" Sniper snapped, holding up the arrow. Pyro ran by, giving the arrow a blast of fire. With lit arrow in hand, she fired it, striking the enemy Soldier in the shoulder and setting him aflame.

With a chuckle she slid underneath the enemy Heavy, stabbed the Pyro in the leg, and dodged the Scout's bat as she rushed into the BLU base.

Sniper panted, adrenaline running through her body as she made her way to the Intelligence. That is what kept her alive most days; the rush she felt as she did the impossible, the joy she felt when she carried the Intelligence back to her base…it was unlike anything she had felt. She loved the feeling so much, especially the day after she had been drinking.

Finally she reached the Intelligence room. Her heart pounded as she pulled out her Huntsman once more, listening for any sentry that the enemy Engineer might have placed. Once she confirmed that no one else was in the room with her, she quietly made her way over to the Intelligence.

Her curiosity got the best of her, and she laid her hand on the blue briefcase (maybe it was just her, but it looked as if it was glowing). Her calloused hands ran over the locks and handles as she resisted the urge to look inside. _That's not part of the job,_ she told herself, shaking her head before slinging the Intelligence over her back.

"_**We have taken the enemy Intelligence!"**_

Sniper chuckled, pulling out her kukri.

Now was when the real fun began.


	2. Chapter 2

**AWWWWYEAH. CHAPTER 2 BABY.**

**For some reason, I enjoy writing angst. Maybe it's because I'm a passive aggressive person, and I tend to either take things out on myself or just keep it bottled up. **

**Whatever the case, I enjoy seeing the characters I write about in pain of some sort.**

**Another thing: Because of her heritage, Rainey sometimes has difficulty pronouncing some words. (read as: Sometimes I can't figure out how you would say something in both a German and French accent, so I mess around with it.)**

**Sorry if this seems a bit fast-paced. I'm just writing this for me, really. And sharing it with you. :3 So enjoy!**

….

For a Sniper to cap the Intelligence, one had to have a plan. As a professional with standards, it was practically mandatory for Snipers to be able to make it back to their base safely while avoiding getting messy in the process.

Rainey was about to make an exception.

Her heart pounded in excitement as she was met by every member of the BLU team. Heavy tried to punch her, Engineer's sentry tried to shoot at her. She cried out in pain as one of the Demoman's sticky bombs caught her leg, scarring it and causing it to bleed. As she limped through the base, she barely managed to dodge the Pyro's flame before slashing several times at him, cutting off one hand and then killing the Pyro. As she ran by their resupply, she ambushed the BLU Medic from behind, slitting his throat and throwing him to the ground.

Adrenaline fueled her, kept her going through the base. She leapt over the dead body of the BLU Soldier, probably killed a bit earlier on as someone tried to get to the Intel before her. Secretly, part of her was thankful that she didn't have to deal with the BLU Soldier, who often lobbed insults at her while attempting to kill her whenever they met. The other part was worried; if he had died earlier, surely he had respawned by now…

"…It's too quiet now…" she muttered, stopping to catch her breath.

With a sigh, she closed her eyes, trying to slow her pounding heart for just a moment. The BLU base was much quieter than usual. She couldn't even hear the Engineer's sentry or the loud cacophony the BLU Heavy usually made. Sniper's hand tightened on her kukri as she listened. Normally the base would be crawling with BLUs once someone took their Intel. Something wasn't right. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end and a shiver ran down her spine.

Someone was behind her.

"Show yourself, Spy." She said softly.

With a chuckle, the BLU Spy decloaked, his knife pressed against her neck. "You are good, non? 'ow did you know I was 'ere?"

"Trusting my instinct." She said, opening her eyes. The smell of cigarette smoke filled her nose, but she resisted the urge to cough, lest the knife cut into her throat and kill her. She shivered; the blade was unusually cold against her skin, not unlike the Spycicle her team's Spy favoured so much. Her hands shook as she gritted her teeth. "I have…problems vizh being va-va- vashed…" she stammered, cursing mentally at herself. Even her English was failing her at this point.

"What was zat? Can you not pronounce zat word?" Spy chuckled, "'ow cute."

"S-Shut up, Spy." She growled, "Zhat has nozhing to do vizh zhis."

"Oh, but it does, mon amour… more than you know…" Spy purred, his breath on her neck, "Your mozzer barely knew English…"

"Spy, Es ist genug!" she snapped, elbowing the Spy in the gut.

Spy stumbled backwards, giving Sniper a chance to slip away from him. The Intel forgotten, she crouched, swiftly sizing up the Spy.

It seemed as if he had gotten a new knife, one that her team's Spy also had. She shuddered; she was afraid of that knife, known as "Your Eternal Reward". She had watched her Spy backstab a Heavy with it once, instantly taking on the appearance of the Heavy. He then went as far as to lead the Medic all the way back to the BLU base before dispatching him.

It was not a normal knife. It was cursed, she had decided, a knife that fed on the blood of enemies and turned its wielder into a shapeshifting psychopath.

The two stared at each other, tension filling the air as they ran scenarios in their heads, each trying to figure out a way to kill the other. Sniper was fast, but she knew she wouldn't be able to kill him with speed and strength alone. No, she had to surprise him, to overwhelm him in some way before he had the chance to do the same.

The Spy took a step forward, and almost instinctively, she took a step back. Maybe she could outrun the Spy; in terms of speed, they were about the same, but if she startled him, she could get a head start.

She moved her kukri into her left hand, slowly reaching into her pouch and pulling out a jar. She smirked.

This would work.

Spy's eyes widened as a jar of yellow liquid was lobbed at him, breaking against his head and drenching him. His cigarette dropped out of his mouth in astonishment; he had no idea that she was even capable of using the filthy jar-based karate! With a howl, he stumbled backwards, clenching at his drenched suit.

"Jarate? NOOOOOOOO! MY SUIT!"

Sniper took that opportunity to run.

With her original route blocked by the piss-covered Spy, she backtracked a bit. She would have to go through the sewers to get back to her base, which meant getting wet and filthy. With a grimace she jumped down a hole in the grate, nearly landing on top of the BLU team's Sniper.

"Sorry, Herr Sniper!" she exclaimed, killing the Sniper in a few blows before heading into the sewers.

It was dark, and it reeked of….who knows what it reeked of. Sniper didn't want to think of it. Instead she took her first few steps into the murky water (if it could even be called that), wrinkling her nose as the stench and the squishing sound that came from the water.

"Zhis ist disgusting…" she muttered before venturing into the sewers.

As she waded through the liquid substance, she listened cautiously. She could hear her teammates making a ruckus above as they tried to keep the BLUs at bay for her. The ground shuddered as a particularly violent explosion went off, probably by their Demoman, who loved clustering his sticky bombs together and setting them off. Sniper trusted in the stability of Teufort, which endured rocket blasts and explosions all the time. In the back of her mind she wondered what exactly Teufort was even made out of as she came to the main part of the sewers.

She knew that this was the moment of truth. Either she made it under the bridge unscathed, or she died in the water. Hoisting the Intel further up her back, she took a few tentative steps into the deeper water.

"Vell…'ere goes…"

She dove into the frigid water, surfacing with a gasp. The water wasn't as rancid here as she thought it would be, and made for easy swimming. To keep the intelligence dry, Sniper began to doggy-paddle underneath the bridge, gritting her teeth as she swam.

"In th'water, lads!"

"Get her!"

She began to doggy-paddle faster, panting as bullets sprayed the water around her. She bit her lip as some bullets ricocheted off of the Intelligence or tore through her clothes. A few brushed against her skin, making her grunt in pain as she kept going. Above she could hear both Viktor and Ike barking out orders, trying to keep the BLUs as occupied as possible.

"Leetle Scoot! Get Intel!"

"Engineer! We need that sentry pointed down from the battlements! Get it up, now!"

With a groan she managed to pull herself up onto their side of the sewers. Very briefly, she inspected her wounds; her leg was still bleeding, and now she had several cuts on her back and thighs. As she tried to take a step forward she cried out in pain. A bullet was lodged in the back of her previously uninjured leg, making it painful to walk.

How she wished Medic were down here. She was no good at patching herself up, but leaving the bullet in wasn't an option. However, she didn't have much of a choice.

With a sigh she continued to drag herself through the sewers, wincing as she pulled her leg behind her. There was no way she was going to get the Intel up to their Intelligence room, at least not without some help. She fell to her knees, letting out a small cry of pain as she gripped her leg. She was good as dead down here.

"Need some 'elp…?"

Sniper gritted her teeth, glaring up into the green eyes of the BLU Spy. She could tell her Jarate had soaked into his suit; it was as good as ruined. His eyes were filled with a cold hatred, coupled with disgust. He gripped her by her vest and dragged her up, one hand closing around her throat.

"You little _bitch_…" he snarled, "'ow _dare_ you… thinking you could get away from me? Foolish." He tightened his grip around her neck and she started flailing, squeaking and gasping for air.

"I wanted to 'elp you… and zis iz 'ow you show your respect? I could 'ave done away wiz all of your problems…"

"I-I don't know vhat you are t….talking…gggkkk…" She clawed at the gloved hand, her eyes squeezing shut. She was beginning to feel lightheaded as the Spy's grip tightened even more.

She was used to being blown apart by rockets and bombs, sniped by her BLU counterpart, riddled full of holes by guns, and set on fire, but she never felt pain like this. Her eyes began to roll into the back of her head as she weakly gasped for air.

"Well? Will you accept my 'elp? For your mozzer?"

Sniper opened her eyes, glaring back at him with a fading spark in her eye. "Nein."

Spy shrugged. "Defiant to ze death, I see. Very well."

Sniper closed her eyes. Respawn would pick her up and bring her back. It would remove the marks that Spy was going to leave on her neck, and heal her bloody broken body. But respawn wasn't perfect. It wouldn't remove the mental damage that was being inflicted on her. It couldn't fix that, no matter how smart Engineer was, or anyone for that matter.

She simply wanted the pain to stop so she could get back to work.

"Hey, there's a Spy over here!"

Sniper's eyes snapped open as a RED blur rushed forward. A bat swung forward, clubbing the Spy in the back of his head. Stunned, he dropped Sniper, who fell to her knees, coughing violently and gasping for air.

"Begone, petit lapin inutile. Zis does not involve you." Spy growled, pulling out his revolver as he rubbed his head.

"Yeah, whatever." Scout said, rolling his eyes. He leapt up into the air, bringing the bat down upon Spy's head with a loud "bonk" before the BLU had a chance to fire. With the additional power provided by the Jarate, the Spy crumbled to the ground, dead.

"Sniper! Rainey, y'okay? Y'need Medic?" Scout said, kicking the BLU Spy's body aside and kneeling down next to Sniper. She coughed, weakly grabbing at the Intel on her back.

"Take…..Take it…"

Scout helped pull the Intel from Sniper's back, allowing it to simply float in the water. "You need Medic, Sniper!"

"Scoot, take…take zhe Intel… you don't have much time left…" she panted. "Just go…leave me…"

"But what if that stupid Spy comes back? What then?"

Sniper grinned at him, crawling up a bit out of the water and leaning against the wall, "Zhat won't 'appen… you're fast. Beat 'im." She said, closing her eyes.

The pain was slowly fading away. So were the sounds of her teammates fighting above, and the sound of the water flowing through the sewers. Even Scout's voice was becoming dull and quiet. Part of her thought it to be unusual, but the other part knew what was happening. With a whimper, she bit her lip, resisting the urge to call for help. She didn't need anyone's help, as far as she was concerned. She could take care of herself.

They would never come for her anyways, she thought, as she slipped into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wooo. Not happy with the ending of this chapter, but eh. I got shit to do. Like work on my SFM video about Spycrabs. Sad violin music is sad.**

**Reviews are appreciated.**

….

Jace sighed as he carefully cleaned the wound. Instead of relaxing after the battle with his birds, a book, and a bottle of beer, he was here, cleaning the wounds of a certain support class that didn't know her place. Some days he wished that she would just drink so she would stay up in her nest. She seemed to stay out of trouble that way.

Of course, that wasn't true. Even though the Hangover Nest was a neutral zone (it had been a mutual agreement between the teams from before the current teams were stationed here), the BLU Spy kept harassing their Sniper. Eventually she would be evicted from her nest and forced to either camp somewhere else or act as "the fourth offensive class".

"Oh, Sniper…vhy can't you just stay out of trouble like a good marksman?" Medic sighed, gently sponging away at the burnt leg. Now that all the blood had been washed off and all of the bullets removed, he could use his Medigun. He didn't want to risk her wounds getting infected or scarred or something. The Medigun was good, but sometimes it couldn't stop a a wound from scarring.

She was still unconscious, her breathing slow and slightly ragged. Medic brushed his gloved fingers over her neck, making note of the purple and red bruises. Her breath hitched and he frowned; something had obviously happened in the sewers, something only she would be able to tell. These things happened. She often came to the infirmary battered and bruised, but some of the wounds weren't from normal warfare. She often had strange cuts or bruises, especially around her face, arms, and neck, but they were never as bad as the ones she had now. He was determined to find out what exactly was going on, what she was trying so hard to keep secret.

Medic focused the Medigun on Sniper before turning it on, allowing the red fumes (were they fumes? Some substance he didn't really understand, but he DID know he could get a little buzz by directly inhaling it) to wash over her body. Instantly the flesh began to regenerate as her body healed. Even though being healed was relatively painless, Medic noticed her eyes were still squeezed shut as if she was in pain.

"Mein Gott… vhat happened to you down zhere…?" he muttered softly, gently brushing a finger against her cheek.

As her body finally finished healing, Medic shut of the Medigun, allowing the remaining healing fumes to dissipate into the air. He let out a sigh, brushing his messy blonde hair out of his face. He hated to admit it, but Sniper was a pain in the ass. He honestly didn't mind healing her if she needed it (which she often did), but her pride as a professional got in the way. She hated asking for help.

"störrischer Fuchs…" he muttered. His work was done here. With a yawn he went into his study to take a brief nap and allow Sniper to recover.

A few hours later, Medic was awakened by a lot of noise. He could hear Rainey's boisterous drunken giggling, along with Demoman and Spy's laughter. They were most likely celebrating another victory by drinking as they usually did. Medic groaned, rubbing his temples. For him, this would mean another sleepless night listening to his teammates wreak havoc on the building.

Propping his feet up on his desk, Medic pulled out a book. He needed to finish this book anyways; Pyro would be looking for it soon, and would tear apart Teufort in an attempt to find it. Soon he was engrossed in a world of foxes and humans alike, ignorant to the world around him.

"Jaaaaaaaaaaaaace~"

Medic resisted the urge to groan as he felt a weight on his shoulders and head. He didn't even have to look up to know that Sniper was now resting on him, giggling drunkenly.

"Vhat do you vant, Rainey."

"Bah, vhy so feindlich, my sveet Medizinstudent? I just… I just…." She hiccupped, pushing herself away from Medic. With a grunt she plopped down on his desk, crossing her legs and staring at him like a small child.

He sighed. It always happened like this.

"Ugh… you're drunk. Again." Medic sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "Vhy can't you just….go to bed or somezhing?"

"But Jaaaaaaaace… I vhanted t'zhankya…" she slurred, leaning forward with a smile. Medic leaned back, smelling the strong liquor on her breath. He hated it when she got drunk like this. She always pestered him this way, and nothing he would do would stop her until she passed out in the medical ward.

Suddenly, a lightbulb turned on in his head. Sniper was pretty drunk, even moreso than usual. FInding out what happened to her would theoretically be easy.

"You can zhank me, Rainey…" he said with a kind smile, and Sniper's face lit up. She giggled, clapping her hands together and jumping into Medic's lap, straddling him and hugging him tightly.

"Zhanke! Zhanke!" she exclaimed, giggling into his ear. Medic let out a strangled sound as he tried to pry her away from him.

"Rainey, look at me."

Rainey pulled back, a puzzled look on her face. "Ja?"

Medic took a deep breath, "Rainey… You know how else you can zhank me…? Tell me vhat happened."

"Vhat 'appened…?" she repeated, tilting her head to the side. "Vhaddya mean…?"

He pulled her a bit closer, gazing into her glazed-over eyes, "Tell me vhat happened down zhere…in zhe sewers."

She froze, her eyes wide, as if she was remembering something. With a whimper she buried her head into his shoulder, squirming on his lap. "Nein."

"Ja, Rainey…I need to know…"

"Nein…Spy vill…"

He gently rubbed her back, biting his lip as she squirmed against him. It was getting incredibly awkward, but he needed to know. Possible boner be damned, he was going to get the answers he wanted.

"Rainey…I vant to hel—heal you…But I can't do zhat unless you tell me." He whispered.

"Spy…he vhants somezhing….but…"

"But?" Medic pressed. He was so close…

"…I don't know vhat…" Sniper muttered. She had stopped squirming, and was feeling a bit heavy on Medic's lap. With a groan, he gently shook her, trying to keep her from passing out in this spot.

"Sniper, nein… do not fall asleep here…"

"So tired, Medic…" she muttered, her entire body going limp. Medic resisted the urge to curse as he was trapped underneath the sleeping weight of the Sniper. With a sigh he pulled off her glasses, quietly folding them and setting them on the table before settling back with his book. He wouldn't be going anywhere tonight, not with Sniper in his lap.

It was just like always.

…..

The next morning was unusually hectic (Not that life with the team wasn't crazy already). Pyro had lost his favourite hat, a brain slug thing he had named "Squishy", and had started tearing apart the barracks to look for it. Demoman wasn't awake to cook breakfast, leaving the team to fend for themselves. Soldier and Engineer were nowhere to be found, leaving Heavy with the task of waking everyone else. Spy was sitting calmly on the balcony, smoking a cigarette as he watched the chaos unfold. No one knew where Scout was, but one could hear his laughter ringing through the halls.

Medic groaned, opening his eyes. Light flooded in through the open window and he cringed, trying to turn away from it. However, something on his lap impeded his ability to move.

It came back to him.

Very carefully he reached up, gently stroking the Sniper's hair. She was still sound asleep (how she managed to still be asleep in that position, he had no idea), her breath hitching slightly. She was blushing slightly, presumably from the alcohol. With a grunt he squirmed, and instantly became aware of another problem.

His face turned a nice shade of red.

Rainey let out a soft noise, shifting a bit as she turned her face away from the light. Medic bit his lip; he knew that he had been drawn to Sniper from day 1 as teammates, but this… it was too much. Her brown hair draped over his shoulder and chest, her grip on his other shoulder lazy, but tight enough to keep her from falling off. He could feel her pressed against him, her breathing calm and quiet.

Damn.

Medic gently stroked her head. He felt sorry for her, almost. Her behavior disturbed him. She always pushed her teammates away, insisting she never needed help. Years of living alone in the wilderness, only coming into contact with humans for short periods of time to hand them the carcasses of the foxes she hunted, had taught her she didn't need help. However, every night, she would crawl to him, the crazed Medic, for comfort. It distressed him, that she was being hurt, not just physically, but emotionally as well.

"Fraulein… it is time for you to vake up…" Jace murmured into her ear. The Sniper groaned, shifting slightly in his lap, making the Medic more aware of his problem. He let out a soft groan, biting his lip harder.

"Mgh… Sniper… vake up."

"Noooon." She whined, squirming a bit more vigorously. With a groan, she sat up, rubbing her eyes sleepily as she stretched a bit.

"….Good morning, Medic…..mmmgh zhat's good." She yawned, popping her back before flopping back against him.

"Guten morgen, Sniper." He said through clenched teeth.

Sniper blinked, sitting up once more. She squinted at him, trying to study his face. Was he…uncomfortable? With another lazy yawn she slid off of his lap, teetering slightly before leaning against his desk. At this moment, all Sniper cared about was getting a cigarette and something to ease her hangover.

Medic stood up swiftly, startling the Sniper as he brushed past her. "You know vhere zhe hangovah medicine is, ja?" he said shortly, chewing on his lower lip. Sniper blinked, completely oblivious.

"…J-Ja…?"

"Zhen get zhem and get out." He snapped, turning on his heel and disappearing into the adjoining room, the door slamming shut. Sniper winced, holding her head as she fished out the hangover medicine from a nearby cabinet. Medic was acting strangely, but it seemed to happen every time she woke up in his lap. By now she simply considered it a routine. With a sigh, she picked up her vest, which was lying on the floor next to the chair. She rummaged through the pockets, letting out a disappointed sigh.

"Ugh…I need a smoke."

Downing her hangover medicine as she left the medical bay, she went in search of her team's Spy. Unlike the BLU Spy, she got along fantastically with him, often sharing her smokes with him and vice versa. Right now, she needed to find Spy and get his cigarettes from him.

She made her way through the base, dodging Pyro as he nearly ran her over trying to get to the kitchen. Finally she opened the door to the balcony, smiling slightly as she saw the RED Spy there.

"Good morning, Sniper." Alfonze said, not looking back at her. Rainey chuckled, leaning against the balcony next to him. They could see the sun rising over the horizon, bathing both forts in a golden glow. Without a word, Spy held out a cigarette to her, and she took it, lighting it and sighing happily. Spy's foreign cigarettes had an interesting, almost spicy smell and taste, something she enjoyed with her morning coffee. She took another drag, the smoke filtering into the air and fading away.

"Vhat 'appened last night?"

"The usual."

Rainey nodded. 'The usual" consisted of a barbeque, during which they consumed large amounts of beer (sometimes they would even have drinking contests on especially good days). They would usually play games while drinking even more alcohol. Connie and Ike would usually go to bed first (or rather, Connie would force Ike to go to bed while she worked on something or other in her workshop), Viktor, the Heavy Weapons Guy, would go to bed afterwards, a little tipsy and rumbling something about needing to be up early the next morning. Rainey would leave to pester Jace, and the others would continue to drink and be rowdy until they passed out.

Just like always.

"...I have a question, senorita. Why do you always go to the medical bay after the drinks?"

Rainey shrugged carelessly, taking another drag. "Dunno vhy. Just am. Medic alvays has medicine for my 'angovahs."

Alfonze let out a snort.

"Vhat?!"

"There is more than that, bebe. But I won't press further." Spy said.

Rainey shrugged, snuffing out her cigarette. "Vhatever.

And with that, another day started in Teufort.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the watches and support, guys. :D Sorry this update took so freaking long!**

**My name is mattsykun_zebbie on Steam. If you ever catch me, you might see me with my Rainey Loadout, amongst other things. I've come up with names for each character's load out (still working on getting tags and descriptions, and a few extra items). But I warn you, I've become a beast with the Huntsman.**

**Translations are in parenthesis things next to it, because I'll forget what they are later.**

**Also, if you want to see character art, check me out on DA. :3 I'll have art of all 9 classes up soon! (Right now it's just Sniper, Soldier, Medic, and Engineer X3)**

…

As usual, when the start of the match was announced, Rainey made a beeline for The Hangover Nest. Her head was clear (which was unusual; maybe she overdosed a bit on the hangover medicine, because it never worked _this_ well), and she was ready to take down some BLUs. She climbed the ladder to her nest, opening the trapdoor and hoisting herself into the room.

After going through an elaborate ritual to make sure the nest was Spy-free, she picked up her Sydney Sleeper, loading it with darts and making sure it was properly fine-tuned before aiming out the open window. She smirked; those BLUs would never know what hit them.

She looked through the scope. The enemy Heavy and Medic were stomping across the bridge, presumably (or, at least in her mind) laughing in triumph at being unopposed. Her finger tightened on the trigger. She just needed to wait for the right—

"SCREAMING EAGLES!"

She fired off a few body shots in quick succession, coating the Heavy/Medic team in Jarate. Their timing was perfect; the Medic died, leaving Soldier with an easy kill with the Heavy. With a cry, he fired at his feet, flying into the air and blowing the Heavy to bits.

Rainey let out a chuckle as she heard the roar of their own Heavy as he fired his minigun, killing the enemy Soldier and Demoman. This was going to be a good day; they were already on the offensive. She fired another shot and killed the Scout rushing across the roof of the bridge, sending him plummeting into the water below.

"Take zhat, you wenig Häschen **[Little Bunny]**." She chuckled, raising the scope to her eye again.

Below, Heavy was grateful that their Sniper was doing her job properly. It was much easier to work when the support class wasn't rushing around, waving her kukri and shouting German obscenities at the other team. He only had to worry about getting his team forward and giving Scout an opportunity to capture the Intelligence. Actually, he didn't really need to worry about that; he just had to kill anything in BLU. As long as his beloved minigun slaughtered the BLUs and the Medic healed him, he had nothing to worry about.

Speaking of who…

Heavy looked around, searching wildly for a moment for his Medic before spotting him next to Demoman. The explosives expert was badly injured, his arm scarred and bleeding profusely. The Medic was completely focused on getting Demoman back on his feet; they couldn't afford a respawn right now, especially when they were pressing on the BLUs so hard. He was about to snap at their Medic for leaving him when he saw a blue shadow slip up behind him.

"MEDIC!"

"Nein, Heavy! Zhe Demoman needs help!" Medic shouted back, oblivious to the large Russian waving his arm at him. The shadow revealed itself to be the BLU Spy, who raised his knife, a vicious sneer on his lips.

"MEDI—"

A shot rang out across Teufort and the Spy cried out, clutching his head. He crumpled to the ground, letting out a short gasp before his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Medic shot up, his Crossbow in his hand, his eyes searching wildly for the threat. He looked behind him, seeing the body of the Spy sprawled out behind him.

"S-Spy…?"

Rainey let out a sigh, lowering her rifle. Even though she couldn't do headshots with her dart rifle, the impact had been enough to kill the Spy. They needed their team's Medic; as hard as the two teams were pushing against each other, it might as well have been an arena. With a smile she poked her head out of the window, waving briefly at the Medic and Heavy.

"Zhanks for standing still, vankah!" she shouted cheerfully before retreating back into the nest.

Heavy growled, stomping over to Medic, who finished healing Demoman. "Doktor! Dis is why we go together. You heal no one else. You become liability."

The Medic glared at him, his grip tightening on the crossbow. "Vell, _sorry_ zhe rest of zhe team needs my help. I am not your 'pocket Medic'," he snapped, "I haff ozah responsibilities besides healing you!"

Heavy grabbed Medic by his tie, pulling him close. "I am leader. You do not raise voice to me!" He growled. His face was mere inches away from Medic's, and the doctor squirmed, trying to pull away from him.

"You are not—"

Another gunshot rang out and the two jumped. A dart had imbedded itself in the wall behind them. Both of them looked in the direction of Sniper's nest, but she was nowhere to be found. The message was clear: there was no time for pointless bickering.

Heavy looked down at his Medic. "We go together, Doktor."

"Nein." Medic said softly. He turned away, looking up at the building behind them. He could hear the BLU team respawning, their rage echoing throughout the building. He backed up slightly, crouching as he aimed his crossbow upwards.

"Incoming."

Sniper let out a hiss as the entire BLU team (save for their Sniper and Spy) burst forth from the battlements, ambushing the REDs from above. Her body shots could only do so much. Heavy let out a roar, firing upwards at the enemy, but was quickly subdued and blown to pieces by the BLU Soldier's rocket. Their Demoman stickyjumped up, hitting the Soldier with his frying pan and sending him to his death.

"Get out of zhere!" Sniper shouted from her perch. Unlike her teammates, she could hear the sounds of a disaster waiting to happen. A low roar, crescendoing as it moved closer and closer, filled the base and made the RED team pause in their advances.

"Vhat ist zhat…?" Medic murmured.

Rainey lowered her scope, letting out a frustrated groan as the BLU Medic and Heavy dropped down from the battlements, glowing blue from the power of an Uber. Medic let out a cry as he was sprayed with bullets, Scout and Demoman following soon after. Their own Soldier rushed forward, his Equalizer in hand with the full intention of killing himself and bringing them down with them, but his efforts were in vain. He too joined his teammates, blood spraying on the ground as he collapsed.

She raised the scope to her eye again, watching as their Pyro tried to airblast the Medic away from the Heavy. She knew what he was trying to do; all they needed was one moment, and the threat would be eliminated.

With a final push, the Heavy was left without an uber. The Medic let out a cry, his eyes widening as Pyro kept him cornered. Either he switched weapons and lost the uber, or he remained trapped. Rainey let out a grin, firing twice and bringing down the Heavy.

"Zhat's 'ow ve do it out heah!" She cheered, smirking.

As the battle wore on, Rainey began to get restless. The urge to leave her nest and fight was growing stronger and stronger with each passing moment. Eventually she succumbed to her urge, a crazed smirk forming on her face as she picked up her bow and arrows and Jarate.

"Going somewhere, petit?"

She froze, a hiss escaping her lips. "'ow long haff you been here?"

The BLU Spy decloaked, a smirk on his lips. "Why do you 'ate me? I am doing nozzhing to 'arm you."

She rolled her eyes, watching the Spy cautiously, like a cat, "I don't know. It may be because you are BLU? Or zhat you 'urt me every time I see you? You bring nozhing but bad zhings."

The Spy slid off of the crate he had been sitting on, gently resting a hand on her shoulder as he pulled the Jarate from her hand, "Nonsense. I only try to bring ze good. You twist it until it eez bad." He muttered, twisting her wrist ever so slightly. Sniper let out a soft hiss, pulling away from him.

"Nein."

He spun her around, grabbing her shoulders so they were face to face, "You do not give me a chance, ma soeur **[My Sister]**. You only need to give me one chance."

"I'm not your damn sister. And zhere is nozhing you can do to 'elp me."

"Ah, but I can, petit~" Spy purred, "All you 'aff to do is ask. After all… I know zhe secret you carry."

Her eyes widened as she pulled away. "Nein. You know nozhing…"

"She could live, Rainey… you know zis. You could 'elp her live. It would be so quick…" he whispered. He pulled her close, brushing a finger across her neck.

"I could slit your throat like zis… Or maybe a swift stab to your 'eart…" He said, prodding her in the chest, "Ah, but we can't 'ave zat…. Your 'eart must be preserved, non?"

She pulled away, growling at him. He could see not only hate, but also despair in her eyes.

"I just want to 'elp. I can be your Engel."

"I nevah asked for an angel, bastard." She snapped, "And I nevah ask for 'elp. I don't _need_ it."

Her eyes suddenly widened as her body jerked violently. Blood spurted from her mouth and she collapsed to the floor of the nest, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. With a hiss the Spy looked out the window, seeing the BLU Sniper across the way, his rifle raised to his eye. He cursed silently; he would have to wait until later. With a hiss he cloaked, making his way back to his base.

Sniper woke up in Respawn a minute or so later, her head pounding violently. She hated respawning after a headshot; she always felt dizzy and sick, as if her brain was going to leak out of her skull. With a groan, she remained on the floor. Her heart was pounding violently in her chest, mostly in fear.

He knew.

She didn't think anyone knew, with the exception of their own Spy. That was to be expected; the RED Spy knew everyone's secrets, from Ike's infatuation with teddy bears to Fintan's mental disorder. So when he found out about her predicament, he swore to secrecy. None of her teammates needed to know; she didn't need their help coping. They had made a pact.

She knew he wouldn't betray their pact. He couldn't.

She started as Medic respawned next to her, a dazed expression on his face. Very slowly, he shook his head, blinking tiredly. He then looked over at the prone Sniper, frowning.

"Fraulein, vhat are you doing? Raus, raus!" He snapped, standing up and holding out his hand. Cautiously she took his hand, allowing him to pull her to her feet.

"…Herr Medic?"

"Ja?"

With a frown she pulled her hat down, shielding her eyes. "Nevermind."

The Medic tilted his head to the side, confusion continuing to line his face. "….ist everyzhing alright?"

She shook her head, biting her lip as she turned away from him, picking up her trusty bow and arrows.

"Nein. Ist not alright."


End file.
